Sexually Frustrated
by ScifiSOS
Summary: What do you get when your bored? A boredom fic. Draco Malfoy is sexually frustrated. Everyone is taken except Harry Potter...so what does Draco do? He makes a plan on how to top Potter of course! Will his shag plan work? slashfic.lemon.boredom.HPDM onesho


_**This is the kind of one shot I get when I am fucking bored. I hope you enjoy it. If anyone wants a sequel to this just ask. T-T**_

--  
I was pacing around the Slytherin common room.

I, Draco Malfoy, is currently in a...frustrating condition. What condition is that you ask?

Well let's see how should I put it?

I'm cranky.

I'm horny.

I'm freaking sexually frustrated!

It has been a ten months since I shagged with a man or woman. I really need a shag right now. Just need it!

I sighed and banged my head against the wall. "Trying to lose brain cells Dray?" a voice asked me.

I turned to face my best friend, Pansy Parkinson. I smiled and gripped her shoulders. Before I could say anything she put a finger to my lips. "I am not shagging with you Dray."

I gaped and backed away from her annoyed. "You evil bitch."

"You love me that way and you know it." Pansy yawned. "Besides I'm dating someone."

I turned to her and gave her a glare. "Who?"

"Well you hate her guts but Hermione Granger."

"WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU DATING T-THAT MUDBLOOD!?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Easy Dray. Gryffindor's are the best shags you could ever get. And don't call her a mudblood. We're seriously dating right now."

Did I hear right? Oh well the important part was...

"They are the best shag buddies?" I smiled wickedly. Pansy backed away from me a bit. "Dray, hun, your scaring me. Yes they are the best shag buddies but most of them are taken already."

"DAMN IT!"

Blaise came in at that moment. "I been listening and I should say if you are that desperate you could shag with Potter. He's totally free right now."

I glared at Blaise. "Why can't I just shag with you?"

Pansy giggled. "He's with the Weasel, Ron that is."

"WHAT?!"

Blaise glared daggers at Pansy. "That was suppooooosed to be a secret Pansy."

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind." Pansy yawned.

"Yeah well...well...I WILL COME UP WITH SOMETHING!!" Blaise stormed off to the Gryffindor tower to have angry sex with Ron and then make up sex after that.

I sighed. "Should I really go for the Golden boy?"

"Sure. I heard he's a great fucker."

My eyes widened and my lips turned into a frown. "Oh hell no. I do not bend over and take it."

Pansy smirked. "Then be a Slytherin and find out how you can top."

I blinked and then smiled. I moved into my dorm room and sat on my bed. Time to make Potter spread his legs and beg for it.

A week later

I walked up to Potter. I personally asked Pansy and Blaise to make the Golden Trio be apart for a good couple hours.

"Hello Potter."

The green eyes gazed at me carefully. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Can we chat somewhere?" I asked casually. I made sure to have no hint of hatred in my voice. Those eyes studied me but the head nodded.

I led Potter to a private secret room I had found a long time ago. Harry naturally followed and closed the door. The boy seemed unaware of all the silencing charms and lock spells I had put on the door.

-- Into third person --

Draco stepped towards Harry. "Listen I'll get straight to the point. I am really HORNY and have been for the past week."

Harry didn't look surprised and just crossed his arms. "So?"

"I need a shag buddy." Draco said. He glared at Harry. "And I aint going to bend over and take it."

"Well I aint spreading my legs out for you either Malfoy. So...I'm willing for a shag but who's going to top?"

"Well I thought we'd settle it with a game." Draco suggested. "I just don't know what game."

Harry smirked. "How about wizards chess?"

Draco blinked and a smile went on his face. He will definitely come out top in this one. Draco got everything ready in ten minutes.

"Okay do we need to go over the rewards?" Draco asked just in case.

"It's simple Malfoy, I win I top." Harry smirked. "You win you top." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Good let's start." The battle of smarts started. It was shocking to see that Harry was doing a lot better than he used to be. Draco smirked at the challenge and played his best. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Draco won with most of his pieces left. "I have no clue why you chose this game Potter. You suck at it."

Harry smiled. "I know. Shall we get started?"

Draco cocked his head to the side but nodded. Harry crawled over the chess board and pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco closed his eyes and started kissing back. The blonde felt Harry nibble on his bottom lip and Draco gladly opened. Their tongues battled for dominance and Draco won. Draco started stripping Harry of his clothes and Harry struggled to do the same. Harry and Draco were finally freed of their clothes.

"Bed." They said in unison and got up. Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed the lips once again. The two managed to make their way to the beds with their lips still connected. Their bodies laid against each other. Draco pulled away and turned over so he was on top. He brought his lips to the neck and bite down. Harry cried out and arched against the pale naked body. Draco smirked. He let his hands travel down until they found a nipple. Draco let the hand pinch it as he licked his way down to the other nipple and took the nipple in his mouth. Harry squirmed. "Not just there...aah." Harry moaned when Draco's tongue went the nipple and was kissing it. The teeth clutched the nipple and pulled while he pinched the other one. Harry felt drool come out from his mouth and travel down his chin. "Aaaah."

Draco grinded his hips into Harry's and the pleasure of their cocks pressing up against each other made Harry harder. Draco smirked and took his mouth away from the nipple. "I think we should prepare you now." Harry smirked and rolled them over. Draco gaped. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I think you got it wrong. You said if you win you top right?"

Draco nodded. Harry smirked. "I guess you didn't understand **my** meaning of top." Draco cocked his head to the side. Harry waved his head and Draco gasped at the cold feeling inside him. "Oh hell no...Malfoy's...aahh...don't bottom...ngh." Draco moaned as the spell loosened him pleasurably. Harry chuckled as he started stroking Draco's dick. "Technically you will be topping." Draco eyes watered, not by pain but pleasure. Pure pleasure running through him while Harry fucking Potter stroked his dick. "F-fuck."

"Don't worry I will soon." The emerald eyes scanned Draco and licked his lips. "You know you look fucking hot like this." Harry leaned down and kissed the lips, pulled away and kissed the jaw and sent kisses all the up to the ear. Harry licked the earlobe and nibbled on it. Draco moaned. Harry pulled away and looked down at Draco. He waved a spell and his cock was covered in lube. He turned them over and sat Draco on his stomach. "You ready?" Draco frowned. He didn't realize Harry moving him a bit and spoke. "Malfoy's don't take anything up their asses Potter-" Malfoy was cut off when he felt something huge positioned near his hole. The silver eyes gleamed over with shock. He blinked and cried out when he felt the tip of the cock slowly enter. "N-no. aaah." Harry smirked and held his hands on Draco's hips. "Go down Draco. You want this and you know it."

Draco shook his head to deny it but when Harry's hand grabbed his cock he moaned. Damn, he did want it. Draco slowly went down on the huge cock. He groaned in pain as his body was slowly taking it in. "H-Harry it's too big...I can't...go down on all of it." Draco felt tears fall from his eyes because of the pain. Harry smiled and thrusted up, filling up Draco. Draco nails scratched Harry's sides as he arched back. His held tilt back and his eyes widened. His mouth hung open with a silent cry. Harry moaned. "God Draco...you are...so tight...so hot." Draco panted while he waited to get used to the feeling. "I...I think it-it's okay to move." Harry nodded and lifted Draco up until he was nearly out and slammed the body back down. He managed to hit that pleasure spot and Draco screamed out in pleasure. Harry would thrust up into Draco until Draco finally started moving on his own. Harry stopped and noticed the blonde made his own tempo and Harry felt like he could just come at the sight. Draco riding him so gracefully, so erotically, it was one of the perfect pictures you could ever have.

Harry started thrusting up when Draco went down. It was a perfect rhythm. Draco cried out Harry's name and mumbled incoherent words. Harry smiled and gripped Draco's hand and lead it to it's owners weeping cock. "Stroke yourself." Harry ordered. Draco wasn't going to argue with that. He started stroking his cock and soon matched the rhythm of their heated ride. Harry gripped Draco's hips and moved Draco. The blonde cried out as Harry thrusted upwards and hit his prostate. "Harry!" Draco screamed out when his seed released into his hand. Harry thrusted two more times and then cried out Draco's name and released inside. Draco collapsed on top of Harry with come running down his inner thigh. Harry turned them over so he was on top and pulled out. He rested on the side of Draco and the two of them fell into a sleep of exhaustion.

--  
Two hours later

Eyelids fluttered open and revealed silver eyes. A groan was heard and Draco realized it was him who groaned. What the fuck was hurting his ass so much? Draco's eyes widened with realization. He let Harry **fucking** Potter put his dick in his ass. Draco scowled and gripped the sheets tightly. Harry Potter came into the room and smiled. "You're finally awake."

"Come over here so I can fucking kill you Potter." Draco said with as much venom as he could. Harry smiled and went over there. Before Draco could wrap his hands around that neck his lips covered with Harry's. Draco blinked and stared at Harry when the Golden boy pulled away. Harry smiled.

"I know you sent Pansy and Blaise away just to be alone with me."

Draco scowled. Those rascals tattled on him. Oh he was SO going to kill them.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I knew all along. In fact..." Harry backed away from Draco. "I knew that you were going to beat me at wizard's chess."

Draco blinked. What the fuck?

"Do you know why there was no one else available for a shag?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Because they all have someone?"

Harry chuckled and leaned close to Draco. "Because I told Blaise to lie to you. I told Pansy to suggest this game. And last but not least because I wanted you to fucking ride me." Draco slowly hit realization and was about to lunge towards Harry. The Golden boy was able to keep Draco away and bite onto the neck. The blonde gasped and moaned when the area was sucked. Harry smirked against the skin and pushed Draco back onto the bed. "You might want to get some clothes on. Oh by the way...you make an excellent bottom." Harry smirked and left the room with victory. Draco sat there naked and hurting. He trembled with anger. "Fucking asshole is like a fucking Slytherin..."

Draco then regained his track of thoughts of anger. His face turned red once again. "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!!"

Harry was walking and smirked when he heard the screech. "Pfft like who **doesn't** want to kill me?"


End file.
